Angels & Demons
by xxmidnyghtxrosexx
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! READ & REVIEW! A new girl with a dark secret moves to Amity Park, this is her story. NO FLAMING!
1. Chapter 1

AN: MY FRIST STORY! i hope u lik it…. no flams plz im new? thx to my beta 4 editing! o and own nuthin. i wish i did tho. the show wuld stil b on tv if i did. i aslo dont own the lyrix 2 the song

My name is Morgana Belladona Garnet Raven (AN: such a kewl name i got it from a genarater online! u should check it out!). My friends call me either Morgue or Bella, but I like Morgue better cause its like the place where dead people are embalmed. I like dark stuff like that cause I'm goth, so I wear a lot of black and I listen to depressing music. A lot of people make fun of me for it too, but they're just mean preps and posers and jocks. They don't understand what its like to be depressed and to cut themselves but I don't get upset. I just tell them to fuck off or I'll cast a spell on them. I can do that cause I'm Wiccan, so I'm a witch. I'm 14 and am a sophomore in high school. My long silky waist length raven hair is purple tinted with dark red streaks in it, but it always changes cause I dye (AN: r die lol) my hair a lot. My eyes are framed by long thick black eyelashes. They're light blue with gray in the center and shine like crystals in the moonlight. My skin's really pale. A lot of people tell me I'm really pretty which is why some people call me Bella and cause Belladona's my middle name. I used to think they were lying but a lot of people said I'm pretty so I guess it must be true.

I moved to Amity Park from Paris. I wasn't happy. I liked Paris. No one speaks French here but that was okay. I know English but I still have an accent and I'm shy, so I was scared people wouldn't like me. I was also scared people wouldn't like me because if they found out my secret everyone would think I'm a freak. I was nervous when I woke up on my first day of school. I put on a black miniskirt with red lace at the bottom, red fishnet tights, a black tanktop with black lace on the top and bottom, pointy toed black boots with lacing up the front, a black lace choker with a red gem in the center, a pentagram necklace, a necklace with my crystal I used for magic hanging on it, and a bunch of silver and black bracelets. I painted my nails red with black tips and put some black glitter on them before they dried. I put on black eyeshadow, lots of black eyeliner and I did my eyeliner like an Egyptian, and red lipstick. I didn't need any foundation cause my skin is already white. I brushed my hair and parted it in the center and curled it. I put a hair clip with a white glitter skull on it on the side of my hair. Then I went to school.

It was sunny outside, so I put on my dark sunglasses with skulls and roses and vines with thorns on them running through the skulls on the sides. As I walked to school, I lit a cigarette and started smoking it because I was really nervous. I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw a boy. I knew he lived next door to me but I was to shy to say hi too him. He was really cute. His hair was black with red tips and his eyes were blue and rimmed with black eyeliner. He wore a black t shirt and dark skinny jeans and combat boots. He ran up next to me and said.

"You live next door to me right? My name is Danny."

"Bonjour." I said happily. "My name is Morgana but you can call me Morgue or Bella. And oui I live next door to you!"

"Morgue is a cool name. Are you French?" he asked. He was smiling.

"Oui. I moved from Paris." I said in my accent.

"Cool." He blushed.

"Do you go to Casper High?" I asked. I hoped he did.

"Ya." he said. "so do my friends Sam and Tucker. Sam is goth too. She got me to go goth."

"Malto bane!" I said in French (AN: i mite hav splld tht rong help plz? my beta didnt kno).

"Was that French?"

"Ya. It means really good."

"That's malto bane." He grinned and I blushed.

When we got to school, I saw a goth girl standing at her locker. She said hi to us. She was wearing a black corset and a black miniskirt with purple fishnets and black platform combat boots. Her hair was short and black and had purple streaks in it. It was kind of put up on both sides so it looked spikey (AN: lik in the ep wit the dance). She said.

"Hi, my name is Sam Manson."

"Manson?" I asked excitedly. "Like Marilyn Manson?"

"Ya. He's my cousin. We could all hang some time if you want too."

"OH MY GODESS YES I LOVE HIM!" I screamed.

Danny frowned for a sec but said. "His music is the best ever!"

"We could go listen to his CDs at my house after school if you want." Sam said. "I have one that isn't even released yet."

After school we went to Sam's house. It was really dark inside. We went up to her room. She had spiderwebs and candles and CDs everywhere. We listened to Marilyn Manson CDs. I asked Sam where her parents are, and she said her mom ran away because she was a preppy bitch who didn't like her gothic family and her dad was never home, so she was usually home alone with her grandma Bubba.

Suddenly her dad came home and came up to the room. He opened the door and said hi to us.

"You kids having fun?" he asked.

"Ya, Mr Manson," I said smiling. "You're nephew's music is tres bein and he's really hot."

"Glad you like it." Sam's dad said. "and please call me Charlie. Mr Manson makes me feel old. Are you one of Sam's new friends?"

"Kay, and oui, my name is Morgue."

"Nice to meet you, Morgue." Charlie said. "Have fun." he said and then he left the room.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Danny said and then sang.

"Babble babble bitch bitch

Rebel rebel party party

Sex sex sex

And don't forget the violence!"

Sam and I joined in and we had a lot of fun singing along. We went downstairs and watched The Crow (AN: gr8 movi!) but Danny seemed really depressed. Then I got upset cause the movie reminded me of my secret so I had to tell Sam and Danny I had to go home. When I got home, I drank blood red wine and smoked a few cigs. I went to the bathroom and cut myself cause I was in a lot of mental pain. My blood in the bathtub drain was red and green.

AN: wat do u think? i hop u lik it i worked rlly hard and even got a beta! (thx agan 2 my beta btw!) plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i got my 1st reviw it wasnt vry nic but thx 4 sayin my grammers good! im not gonna hav a beta for this chap cus i think i culd do it by my self n i used autonatic stuff in word 2 fix sum 2 my beta tho u wer grate. mayb ill ask 4 ur help if my grammer isnt as good witout u.I LUKED IT UP N MORGUES NOT A MARY SUE. SHE HAS PROBS LIK SHES DEPPRESSED N CUTS DRINKS N SMOKS! n theres a plot twist no its not cus shes halfghost she is but theirs another twist u need 2 wait 4 n read b4 u say its unorig! n im gona keep this here cus its this is a fanfic! READ N REVIEW PLZNTHXU!ENJOY!

I woke up the next day in my room, it had blood red wall paper with a fancy black swirly design and black furniture. There was a black in white picture of the Effiel tower on the wall. I got out of my ornate black rot iron bed with black silky sheets and embroidered pillows. I lit a candles cus it is dark in my room I like it tht way. I have black velvet curtans on my widows so the light doesn't come in. I looked in my mirror and my eyes weren't blue they were brite crimson red! I couldv'e sworn I had black bat wings that looked a little ripped up at the bottum and fangs! I screamed "OH NO ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!" I rubbed my eyes. They were wet cus I'm crying and the tears make a pool on my glass topped vanity. When I pull my hands away my eyes were blue and gray again. I signed in releif. It wasn't the first time tht happned but I was still sacred. So I drink some rlly dark wine until there's no more left and I smoked a cig, I put the ashes in the empty bottle, I used it as an ash tray. I cut the in side of my thigh but not hard. It bleed a little and felt really good.

After I calmed down I put the cig out in the pool of my tears and I got dressed. I took of the black silk robe and the long satin red night gown trimed in black lace with black lacing up the back I wore to bed and I put on a tight black ripped short sleeve shirt with GOTHS HAVE MORE FUN (AN: lik emily autumn shes awesum!) printed on it and a black plaid mini skirt with red and white lines and leather and silver buckles on the side. I put a few black studded belts over my slender hips. Some were thick and some were thin. I put on black fish net tights and black platform combat boots with lots of silver buckles up the side. I wore my lusterous red and purpleish black hair straight and parted in the center. I put a black bat hair clip in my hair, on the right side. I put on my silver pentagram necklace, magik crystal and a black leather dog collar with pointy studs on it. Then I put on alot of Egypitan black eye liner, red glitter eye shadow, shiney black mascara, black lip stick and some white powder to make me look even more ivory skinned then I already am. I put a back pack over my shoulder. It was black pattent leather, was shaped like a coffin and had a red cross printed in the middle. The one I wore yesterday was pattent leather too and shaped like a bat and made me look like I had bat wings. I thought I'd wear that 1 tomorrow.

When I got to school my friends were outside waiting for me. "Bounjur." I said sadly.

"Hi Morgue are you ok?" Danny asked.

"I'm not ok I promise." I said trying to force a smile. Danny and Sam knew it was a joke they laughed. Sam said.

"I like that song, it was before they sold out."

"Ya I know." Danny said. "That was rlly annoying, now their scene or something."

"Are you rlly ok Morgue?" Sam asked. "You can talk to us, we're your friends."

"I just had a bad morning." I said trying not to sound upset. I shrugged. "Let's just go to class ok? I want too forgot it. Thanks for asking though."

"Ok." they said. We went to our first class, it was lit. We were reading Edger Alan Poe. It was the Tell tale heart. When we got to the part about the body being chopped up, a voice in my head said.

"Wouldn't thee like to do that thyself? What is stopping thou?"

"Its wrong!" I thought.

"But it wouldst be fun." the voice hissed. I hear tht voice a lot. It tells me to do bad things and some times I end up doing them but I never remember it!

"It would." I thought, but then I thought. "No it wouldn't!"

"Kill them." it said. I know you can."

"No not again!"

"Yes! Do it, Morgana Belladona Garnet Raven! I'm telling thou to kill and you shall!"

"NO! WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and everyone in the room looked at me. I said. "I have to go!" I ran out of the room crying and fased through the door of the girls bath room. I did it cus I'm a halfghost freak of nature. My ghost and human halfs are good but I also have a demon half tht takes over some times. I took a razor out of my back pack and slit my wrists but not deep enough to kill me even though part of me wanted to die. No one would understand me and no one would like me cus I yelled in class like tht. I started crying and screaming cus my blood came out black.

"WAIT MORGANA!" Danny said and he knocked on the bath room door. "What's wrong why did you scream!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!" I yelled sadly. I was so upset I punched the wall and got the black blood allover it. Since I have ghost powers it didn't hurt too bad but it still hurt so I cried harder. I was glad my make up was water proof it took hours to do.

"YES YOU CAN!" he said "Why can't you?"

"You would'nt understand!" I said. I lit a cigarette and started to smoke it as fast I could. My nerves were being calmed from it and the cutting even though the blood sacred me.

"Look Morgue I have secrets too. I can't tell you them but I know what its like!"

The voice in my head came back and laughed and said darkly. "HE IS LIKE YOU! Make him do evil and his soul will be mine but I promise he will be bound to thee forever Morgana."

"NO! I WON'T!" I yelled calming down a little.

"Won't what?" Danny asked confused.

"You can't deny thy blood line Morgana." the voice of my demon half said. I felt the fangs and wings start to come out and my eyes turned red. I paniked. "You know who you were in your past life. You have the same name, sister of Arthur, and the same demon attatched to you. You are bound to do evil so make him fall. I know who he is and was. Just let me out, I'll take care of him."

"NO!" I yelled angrily. "THE GODESS COMMANDS YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"What's going on?" Danny asked. He opened the door and found me holding my half smoked cig curled up on the floor of the bath room. The fangs and wings were gone and my eyes were normal again.

The demon me Belladona Nightshade was gone for now. I slowly got up and looked at Danny with tears in my eyes. I now knew his secret but didn't tell him that I did now. I said. "I can't tell you."

AN: I TOLD U IT WULD B ORIG! REVIEW PLZ! I WANT 2 KNO WAT U THINK!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Im back! sry i didnt update soon i was rlly sick :( ppl also left sum rlly mean reviews, the only reason y i am updatin this is cuz sum ppl FAVED my story! Thx u soo much, im glad u likd it! a person wanted 2 kno if my story was serious, y did u ask tht? did u ask 2 be mean i just want 2 kno. i want u 2 kno tht i wont take it down cuz sum ppl lik this story, i wont give in to bullys! if u rlly dont lik my story u dnt hav 2 be mean like 1 of thos bitchs in school! just let me kno wat i need 2 improv on, im relly trying hard! ne way here is the next chappy hop u like it!

That night I was flying in my ghost form. In ghost form I have silverish white hair with purple streaks in it. My eyes glow and their green in the parts where they were blue and gold in the gray parts. I was wearing black platform high heel boots that went up to my thigh and tight black pants with white corset lacing going up the sides. I had a matching black corset with white lacing that was short and tight, it showed off my belly button piercing with a silver and ruby raven charm in it and the tattoo of a bat on my back. My gloves go up my arms. Their really long and are fingerless. One is black and one is white. I have a black choker with a big ruby red gem hanging off of it and the gem is shaped like a raven. My name is Ruby Raven. I got my powers when I was 12, I saw an open portal and looked into it but didn't go in all the way. I leaned half of my body in. It closed on me and gave me ghost powers and a scar that's shaped like an x on my shoulder. (AN: SEE! SHES NOT PREFECT SO HOW CAN SHE B A MARYSUE!) Then when I woke up I was a ghost!

I sat on a roof and watched the stars, they shining like crystal tears in a sea of black velvet. I always wanted to go up there and see them til I got powers and I now I can fly and I can see them close. I think about Danny and I don't feel as alone as I was. I just found out his secret and its the same as mine, but I think "What if Nightshade is making it up." I feel a little sick cause Nightshade makes up things sometimes, this is the worst shes ever said if its not true.

I pulled a pack of cigs from inside my thigh high platform boot and my lighter. I lit one and lied on the roof, blowing out rings of silver smoke and then shooting little ecoplasm blasts from my finger in the middle of them. Then smoke came from my mouth, but it was cold! It was my ghost sense, I put out my cig and sat up lighting purple energy in my hand. "Whose there?" I said.

"Who are you?" a boy asked. His hair was white and his eyes were green. He was dressed in an all black and some white jumpsuit, it was really tight. His skin was pale like death. He was floating and glowing and I knew he was a ghost. He looked famliar.

"None of your business" I said winking. "Who are you?"

"You don't know" he asked.

"No I don't" I said "but if you tell me Ill tell you who I am!"

"Danny Phantom" he said. I nearly feel of the roof! It really was Danny!

"Ruby Raven" I said smiling cooly. "I'm new here."

"You don't seem evil" he said, "Why don't you help me patrol tonite?"

"Ok" I said happily. We flew around together for awhile until we saw a guy who looked like a vampire, he was kinda hot.

"Get out off here fruit loop!" Danny said.

"Make me!" the vampire ghost said evilly. "Whose your new frend?"

"This is Ruby" Danny said, "You can't have her Vlad!"

"I didn't want her but now I think I'll take her AND YOU!" Vlad said cackling!

"No way!" I said shooting a purple white lazer blast with ice at him with all of my power. He got knocked back into a bill board and yelled "I'LL GET THE BOTH OF YOU!" before he dissapeared.

"Ruby!" Danny said "Are you ok?"

"Yea I think so" I said, "are you ok?"

"Yea" Danny said. He seemed suprised. "I didn't know anyone else could use ice other than me."

"Not all ghosts can use it" I asked.

"No" he said. He shook his head. "what other powers do you have?"

I looked at a clock tower and saw that it was past my curfew. "I'll tell you another time" I said. I dissapeared.


	4. Chapter 4

an: Ok ive been gettin sum reviews n hav been workin on stuff i want 2 mak better! thx 4 all the nice reviews but if you left a bad 1 STOP SAYIN BAD THINGS CUZ ITS NOT NICE! this is fanfic not a report 4 school r nethin, i dont get y it has 2 b a prblm. i just rite my notes lik this cuz its faster n i can post the chap faster its like imin r txtin u dont get ppl yelling at u 4 txtin do u. btw i got a reviw sayin this is a parody of my immortal, tht song is awsum but how do u paordy a song? i just want 2 do this for fun n 2 shar my story, so wat? i dont need 2 be bullyed i alredy put up with jerks irl and U DONT EVEN KNO ME! im already depresed, im on pills n cut myself n i hav 2 go to therpy, n im tryin 2 stop cuting but its rlly hard 2 when ppl r bein so RUDE!o my godess if u dont hav nethin nice 2 say y would u say ur internet bullys stop i learned abut u in school, they actualy showd us a thing bout u in school last month n i rlly think u should stop bein so mean it HURTS OTHER PPL!u wouldnt want sum1 doin this 2 u wuld u?

neway ENJY N LEAV NICE REVIEWS!

The next morning I woke up in my room felling exited. It was Friday! I called up Danny and said in French.

"Bonjur."

"Hey Morgue." Danny said sleepily.

"Are you okay, you sound terrible?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"Ya I just don't like mornings, Im nocturnal," he said.

"Tht's tres bein. I don't want to go to school today" I told him.

"I don't either" he said, "Its Friday, we shouldn't have to go to school!"

"Oh my godess! totally!" I said "Do you want to hang then?"

"Sure" Danny said.

"Cool I'll call my friend Lilly, we can go to the mall."

"Ok!" Danny said excitedly "Ill come over soon!"

"Ok."

I hung up and almost screamed because I was so excited and nervous. I went down stairs and poured a glass of red wine, I drank it and calmed down. I dyed my hair streaks from red to white. While I waited I cut myself and painted my nails the same color as my dark crimson blood. I went back to my room and got dressed. I took off my short black nightgown with a slit in the side and crimson lace around it, and I put on a black corset with black flowers print on it and black lace on the top and bottom and silver studs up the front. I put on a short black skirt with layers of black lace on the bottom and corset lacing on the sides. I put on a big black choker with a blood red heart and black chains hanging of it and my crystal around my neck. Then I put on black fish net tights, the black platform combat boots I wore the other day, black lace fingerless gloves that went up to my elbows, and black leather cuffs with studs on them. I put big cross earrings with skulls in the middle, little cross earrings, and bat studs in my 3 ear piercings, and I put a little silver hoop in my cartlage piercing. There was a skull stud in my nose. I put on white foundation, powder, black eyeshadow, dark red lipstick, and a lot of black Egyptian eyeliner and mascara. I made my hair curly and pined it up in a victoran way, then I put a dark silver skull clip in it. I pulled out my purse shaped like a black coffin with a cross on it and a bunch of chains and leather straps for handles and put my cigs in it, my lighter, a razor, my lipstick, eyeliner, powder, my wallet with my money and fake id in it, and black ipod.

I took out my black cell and called Lilly who was one of my best friends. We were in gym together where we sat on the bleachers and made fun of the preps and jocks and listened to music. She was Wiccan too and her real name was Lillith, she had short black hair with red streaks in it and bangs that almost went over her emerald eyes.

"Bonjur Lilly!" I said happily.

"Bonjur Morgue" Lilly said, "Whats up?"

"OH MY GODESS, YOU NEED TO COME TO THE MALL!" I squeaked.

"Ok why whats going on?" she asked.

"Not much." I said shyly. "Just hanging out with Danny."

"Danny from school?" Lilly asked.

"Oui" I said. The door bell rang, it was Danny! "Oh my godess, its him! I have to go but you'll met us at the mall right?"

"Ya totally." Lilly said. "At Hot Topic."

"Oui of course, where else" I laughed darkly. "See you soon."

"See you!" Lilly said and we hang up. I put the phone in my purse and went down stairs and opened the door. Danny was there, he was wearing black ripped skinny jeans with chains and leather straps on them, black combat boots, a black shirt, a black vest with red pin stripes. There was a skull and crossed bone pin and chains on the vest. He wore a black trench coat with buckles and chains on it and fingerless gloves. He had on black eyeliner and his nails were painted black.

"Wow Morgue you look really nice." he said shyly.

"Merci. So do you." I said blushing and trying not too faint. "Lilly is going to met us there."

"Ok" Danny said, as we were walking to the mall he said.

"I was think maybe after we can go to this goth potery slam at the goth book store?"

"That sounds tres bien!" I said happily "I write a lot of dark depressing poetry, do you?"

"Ya a little but I'm probly not as good as you" Danny said sadly. "I didn't like poetry til after I got some help in school and Sam taught me about it"

"Oh ok but if you need help, let me know" I said.

"Ok thanks" Danny said "or maybe you'd perfer merci?" He was smiling and I noticed he had fangs in. I asked excitedly "are those scare crow fangs?"

"Ya they're the long vampier ones" he said "they scare alot of people, its funny."

"Ya they do and they look great to" I said "I have a few pears, I might by another tonight."

"Cool" Danny said, "Wheres youre friend meting us?"

"American eagle" I said, Danny didn't look to happy.

"Kiddin!" I said laughing.

"You scared me Morgue, I thougt your friend was main street."

"Ya right!" I said "She's goth too."

"Cool" Danny said. I noticed we were in front of the mall. We went inside and looked at the list of all the stores, I saw that they had a new age shop, Spencers, Hot Topic (duh), a shop with ghost stuff, the goth book store Danny talked about, a few Samhain (an: its wat Wiccans call Halloween so their Halloween stores) stores that stayed in the mall all year and some shop names I didn't recognise but had names like Bloody Rose, Sanguine Arrow and Leather n chains. I asked Danny curiosly.

"What are these stores? They have cool names"

"There are a lot of goths in Amity cause of the ghosts so they have some more goth and punk stores here."

"Oh my godess, no way!" I said excitedly.

"Ya but there's some preppy stores here to, the cheer leaders and bitches keep them open."

"Ew why do they have to ruin the mall." I said disgusted.

"Don't know but it pisses me off" Danny said, "lets find your friend."

"Oui" I said. We went to Hot Topic and Lilly was standing in front. She was wearing a black bodice with black lacing up the front and a short tight blood red skirtwith straps and chains down the sides and black lace sticking out of the bottom, a black choker, black combat boots with lacing and silver studs up the front, and black fishnets. She wore fingerless fishnet gloves that went up to her shoudlers and a black fedora.

"Hi guys" she said. She looked at Danny and smiled and I felt myself get jealous but didn't know why.

"Bonjur Lilly" I said sadly, she looked pretty and I wondered if Danny was looking at her in an intrested way.

"Hi" Danny said "I think I saw you in school."

"Ya I go to Casper" Lilly said, "Morgue can we go outside for a sec? I rlly need a cig, I was waitng for you to get here so we can smoke together."

"Oh oui. but Danny will you be ok while we go smoke?" I asked. I didn't want him to feel left out.

"Ya I'll just go in the store and look if that's ok with you."

"Oui it is." I said and me and Lilly went outside of the mall to have some cigs. We lit our cigs up. Lilly's lighter was a black Nightmare before xmas lighter and mine was black and had skulls on it made out of red crystals. Lilly smiled and said.

"You like him don't you!"

"No I just met him Lilly!" I said.

"So? that doesn't matter!" she said.

"Oh my godess Lilly, I'm not a slut!" I said. "Why do people think French girls are sluts!" I started crying so I took the razor out of my purse. I made a cut on my wrist and felt better as I bleed.

"I didn't mean that" Lilly said. "Sorry if I made you upset. I mean that it doesnt matter cause you hang with him and if you like him you know, time doesn't matter."

"That's true" I said sniffing. "But Pollina called me a french slut the other day cause her boyfriend looked at me. Dash is a jock and is really gross, why would I like him?"

"I know! Hes a total jerk I bet they do gross things together!" Lilly said and she toke a drag on her cig.

"Oui" I said. I smoked.

"Do you like Danny though?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe" I said. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Ya" Lilly said.

"He invited me to a goth peotry slam later" I said "are you comin?"

"I would but maybe you 2 should be alone" Lilly said, she winked, "Mayb somethin will happen."

"Whatever" I said, "are you ready to go inside?"

"Ya" Lilly said. We put out our cigs and went inside the mall. We went to Hot Topic. It was dark inside and still had the gates and we heard metal coming out from inside. We went in and saw Danny there. Danny said.

"Hey good news they got rid of the preppy Justin Beaver shit" he said happily. (an: WHY IS JUSTIN BEAVER IN HT? HE SHULDNT B THER ITS A GOTH STORE.)

"FInally, why was it even here?" Lilly said.

"Some preps took over Hot Topic but were kicked out of it" I said.

"Wow" Lilly said "I'm glad its gone I fell better now."

We looked through the clothes and I found a black leather corset with lacing up the front and sides. I looked around more and found a dark red velvet corset with black lace on the edges and tight black leather pants with chains on them. I found two long flowing victoiran skirts, one was black and had black lace and tu tu stuff under it, the other was dark red and shone black and had black lace and tu tu stuff under it too. I went to the dressing room and put on the corset. I came out and Lilly said "Oh my godess you need to buy that! Its so cute!" I said "Merci" and went back into the dressing room and put on the velvet corset but didn't show anyone cause I was shy in front of Danny. I put on the pants and came out of the dressing room. Danny stared at me and was blushing, I blushed and went back into the dressing room. Then I took of the pants and put on the black skirt. Danny's eyes got wide and he said.

"You should wear tht to the slam later."

"Do you think so" I asked.

"Ya that skirt is gorgeous!" Lilly said.

"Ok" I said shyly. I went back into the dressing room and took off the clothes. I didn't try on the red skirt cause it was the same as the black but a diffrent color. My ghost sense went off and when I looked in the mirror I saw Vlad behind me! "OH MY GODESS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed and threw on my normal clothes and grabed my stuff and got out of the dressing room.

"What's wrong Morgue?" Danny screamed, he was worried. I started crying. I said.

"I thought I saw some one in the dressing room with me when I didn't have any clothes on!" I yelled. Danny looked mad.

"Are you ok Morgue?" Lilly asked "I didn't see any one mayb it was just the light."

"No I'm not fucking okay" I said, "I really hope its the light like you said Lilly, it was so scary."

"Lets just keep shoping that will cheer you up" Lilly said and I nodded happily. Lilly bought an Evanesense shirt, a black belt with silver studs, some tripp pants, a black jacket with studs, straps and chains on it, black eyeliner and black and red eye shadow, black lipstick, white foundation, and a black choker with black chains coming off of it. I bought the two corsets, the pants, the two skirts, three pairs of scare crow fangs, a black tank top with a bleeding heart pic on it, two pairs of fish net fingerless gloves (one is short and the other goes up to my elbows), a black high neck victoran blouse, fingerless lace gloves, a dark red velvet choker with a black rose on the side and black lace on the ends, and a black rose hair clip with feathers on it. After I checked out I saw a necklace with matching earings I really liked. The necklace was a black choker with a black widow spider hanging off of it and it had chains on it and red gems. The earrings had black widow spiders hanging off of black chains that were attached to red gems. "Oh my godess, that's so pretty!" I said. "I wish I bought it."

"Maybe you can get it next time" Lilly said.

"Oui" I said sadly. "Want to go smoke? I need a cig."

"Ok."

"Danny will you met us outside after you check out?" I asked.

"Ok" he said. He had three pairs of tripp pants, a jacket that looked old fashion but with buckles up the front, a pair of black skinny jeans, new gages, a top hat, an Invder Zim shirt, and a black button up shirt. We left the store and went outside for our cigs. Danny came a little bit later. We went back in the mall and went in other stores. I bought a few pairs of fish net and striped tights, new black high heel lace up boots and a new bag with bats on it. I tried shoping but it was hard to forgot seeing Vlad in the dressing room at Hot topic when I was naked. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me or it was the light, but Vlad's a sicko so maybe it was him. Time went by really really fast and soon it was time for the peotry slam. Lilly and I went to the bathroom and I changed into my new black skirt and dark red velvet corset with black lace trim. I put on my new boots and cut my self on my thigh. "You look really nice Morgue" Lilly said.

"Merci" I said "Im nervous."

"Don't be" she said "good luck."

"Merci" I said and then I left the room. Danny smiled when he saw me and said, "You look great"

"Merci" I said blushing. Then Danny said "This will make it even better" and he gave me the choker and earrings I wanted! I put the earrings in and he put the choker around my neck. I smiled and we went to the poetry slam at the book store. It was really dark in there and there were candles light espcially around the stage. People were reading peotry. I listened to a few poems by the people there and then I decided to get up. I was really nervous but I opened my note book. I said. "This is called Angel Of Light And Angle Of Darkness." Then I read.

"A single lone angel sits in her room  
>thinking about a darkened tomb<br>Will this become my untimly doom?  
>Surely, I can't escape this gloom!<p>

A heart of gold once so pure  
>now shattered with no cure<br>the once white angel dresses in black  
>her only love never coming back<p>

Tall sturdy wings proud on her back  
>now broken and limp full of slack<br>only love can break this curse  
>visions of a big black hearse<p>

Darkness surounding the angel, beware  
>like a cloud of unsightly despair,<br>a purness of so true,  
>slowly saying adieu<p>

The curtain closes on this scene  
>such a beautiful angel only 14<br>is left in her darkned room  
>but it won't become her lonly tomb."<p>

Then everyone clapped in a depressed way and I bowed and got down from the stage. Danny came over to me and said.

"Wow that was rlly good, Morgue. I wish I could write like that, can you give me some tips?"

"Oui" I said "merci."

"Was that about anyone?" he asked.

"Maybe" I said blushing. Danny took me to a part of the book store no one was in and then he pulled me close…

And then he kissed me!


	5. Chapter 5

an: i'm back i didn't update 4 awhile cause there are people who r jerks here, ok idk how this is now i used the spell check on the story, aslo i'm tryin 2 make my notes better k? _**O AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO TRIED 2 SPORK ME, YOUR NOT SO GOOD AT WRITIN EITHER SO DONT TALK ABOUT ME AND YOUR JERKS 4 DOIN THT AND TELLIN ME ABOUT IT!**_ there are people who like the story, they told me they like it so i'm updating 4 them!1

The next day I wake up in my room I thought last night is a dream. I wonder if Danny rally kissed me, may be it wasn't real. I went down stairs and ate a blood energy drink in a little bag that's supposed to look like a bag of blood. It was Saturday so there was no school and I decided to walk though the cemetery and write more pottery. I went to my room and put on a short black dress with purple corset laces up the front and lace ruffles on the bottom and the top. I put on amethyst fish net tights, lace gloves, and black lather cuff with studs on it. I put on thigh high shinny obsidian platform boots with high heels, their like the ones I wear in ghost form only ebony. I put on pale foundation and powder and some really dark lavender eye shadow, black lip stick, and lots of thick black eye liner and mascara like I always do. I put on my Wicca crystal I felt a choker there! I looked in the mirror and saw the gothic choker Danny bought me, I didn't take it off. I knew that last night wasn't a delusion then. I straightened my hair and parted it in the middle and then I got my bag from yesterday and I toke my special black leather note book I use for poetry and a quill (I use a black quill not a pen) and some black ink and ruby blood red ink and I left. All of my stuff was still in my bag and I put the wand I made in it and some crimson candles so I could worship the goddess in the crematory or I could cast a spell on some one if I had too. I put in a pear of my new long scare crow fangs and got another blood energy drink too freak out preps and left.

I leave the house trying to think of depressing words to write they come from my wounded soul. Then I herd a door open and shut behind me. It was Danny. He was wearing a Hawthorn Highs shirt and raven black gothic Tripp pants and combat boots. He got gages and had a lot of black eye liner on and black lather fingerless gloves and cuffs with studs on them. He came up to me and said in a shy voice.

"Hey Morgue!"

"Bonjur Danny!" I said timidly

"Where are you going." he asked.

"Some where" I said teasingly.

"Oh ok" he said sadly

"What" I asked in a concerted voice.

"You don't want to be around me after last night!" he said quietly.

"No I do want to be around you!" I said "I was just teasing I promise, you can come."

"Ok" Danny sniffed happily

"I had fun last night" I said flirting.

"Rally?" Danny asked

"Obi!" I said enthusispasticaly.

"Glad you had fun than" he said and he smiled. He was wearing scare crow fangs again.

"Oui I did" I said in a flirty tone "especially at the end"

"Me too." he said and he bushed a little.

So we walked to the cemetery together. On the way we saw some preps. They looked at us and one yelled "LIKE OMG LOOK AT THE GOTHS" and gave us the finger so I said watch this and I muttered something under my breath and the one prep tripped on the side walk, she gapped on to one of the other peep and the other one went down two. The stuff in their purses spilled all over the ground and they screamed, we laughed at them and kept walking

When we got to the cemetery we sat down under a tree I took out my quill and note book I wrote pottery in, I started to write and Danny asked if he could see or if I could read some of it.

"No it's very privet." I said quietly. "my pottery is for me only and it expresses my dark feelings and my soul." Then I said sadly and darkly "I write about my life and there are some things you shouldn't know about me I'm sorry, you can't know about them!"

"I have secrets to" Danny said darkly "I understand but I hope you can tell me some day"

"maybe I will!" I said flirting. Both of our ghosts sense went of, I said, "I NEED TO LEAVE!" I grabbed my stuff, Iran away where Danny couldn't see me and I went in my ghost form. Then I feel a purple laser hit me in the back! I turned around and saw it was the ghost I saw before!

"Did you see anything!" I asked nervously.

"Maybeeeee" he said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SEE!" I asked, I was really sacred.

"Oh nothinggg" the vampire ghost said and he smiled evilly.

"You saw something!" I yelled at him and I throw a laser at him

"Your loosing your temper" he said.

"Oui! So fucking what!" I screamed. I threw another laser at him but I missed (AN: SHE MISSED! SHE HAS FLAWS! SO SHE'S NOT A MARY SUE OK!)

He crackled evilly and said, "Sooooooo I know your secret now, I'm going to tell Danny! HAHAHA!"

"No don't please!" I said tragically.

"Ok I won't….. if you do something for me" Lad said

"NO!" I said and I threw an ice beam at him.

"Listen to me or I'll tell Danny your secret… and then kill him!" the vampire ghost said

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

"I want you too come to my castle with Danny" the ghost said

"Ok why?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Oh like I'm going to tell YOU! Just come!" he said.

"Ok" I said sadly. I didn't want Danny to know my secret so I had too.

"Good" Valid said, than the ghost disappeared

I started to cry, I knew what I had to do next

"Oh hi what are you doing here?" Danny asked

"Bonjur" I said even though I'm still crying "I saw a ghost so I came."

"Where is it?" he asked

"Its gone" I said and I think about what I did and I start crying harder. I pulled out the razor that was in my boot and took of my glove and cut myself, I felt better

"Are you ok?" Danny asked me

"Oui" I sniffed and stopped crying "I need to take you some where ok"

"Ok" he said

We left the crematory and went to the castle. Danny asked why are we here, I tried not too crying and I said

"You'll see"

We got to the castle. It had dead trees around it and was rally dark, it looked like it was form Dracula. We went in side of it and Danny asks why we are here?

"I did not want too take you here!" I said hysterically

"Oh god I sees you came" said a mechanical voice, it was the vampire ghost

"I had no choice you asshole" I said angrily. I threw a laser at him and he laughed at me so I threw a fire blast at him, he put up a shed and said "LOL did you think you could defeat ME so easy!"

"Are you working with HIM!" Danny said

"No I premise let me explain!" I said

"I do not care Morgue! You betray me!" Danny yelled sadly, he ran out of the castle through the window

Lad came up to me and said "Morgue we need to talk ok"

"Ok" I said, he took me down a hall way and said "this is your room"

The room was a castle room and had a big black bed in it with a see though blood red canopy. The curtains were black and there were candles every where.

"Do you like it" he asked

"Oui" I said trying not too look happy or expressed. It was tress been.

"Good" he said "if you want too stay for dinner we can talk after that"

"Obi" I said, Valid left and I shut the door. I went on the bed and started to cry about Danny, I took out the racer from my boot and cut my wrists again, while they bleed I looked around the room. I opened a big black closet and found gothic clothes in it. I got ready for diner, I put a black floor length dress on with black lace around the edges and red corset laces up the front, it had a big slit up the leg and big sleeves with black laces on the ends, the top of the dress showed of my chest and had black lace around it to and a big red stone in the middle. I put on high heel shiny black boots and red fish net tights and black fish net fingerless gloves that went up my arms past my elbows. I forget that I still wearing the choker Danny gave me and I left the room. I went to diner and sit down. Danny isn't there, he didn't come back for me and he left me a long with that jerk!

"You look very beautiful" he said

"Merci" I said

"So I know your secret" he said

"Oui you do" I said madly. I didn't eat any thing because I'm anorexic I was afraid there is poison or drugs in the food. Valid was starring at me

"what the fuck are you looking at!" I asked sadly

"I was wandering if maybe you want too stay" he said

"no that's not going too happen" I said

"Rally? I can give you any thing you wants!" he said happily

"ok but you will change your mind" he said.

"No I won't" I told him.

"You know you want to, your just playing hard to get" he said and laughed.

"SHUT UP I'M NOT!" I said blushing.

"Danny's not here, he left you, I would not leave you my dear" he said.

"Rally?" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Yes I promise" he said

"Ok I'll think about it" I said tragically

"Good" Valid said. I got up and left the table. I started crying about Danny cause he left me, I went in my room and went on the bed and tried to go to sleep. I cut myself again and feel asleep in a pool of my tears and blood.


End file.
